Mama Luigi
'''Mama Luigi is the thirteenth and final episode of the Super Mario World TV series. Plot Luigi puts Yoshi into bed (despite his resistance), so in order for Luigi to put him to sleep, he tells him a bedtime story, specifically, how Yoshi was found by Luigi, along with Marioand Princess Toadstool and his rescue of Toadstool (creating a flashback episode). This is how his story goes: Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach went to Dinosaur World on vacation. They decided to visit Dome City, just when Princess peach was attacked by Koopa football players. When brothers try to save her, they were also attacked. Mario was attacked by a Koopa Wizard and Magnum Bill, and Luigi was attacked by a Fire Sumo, which cracked the ground, making him fall "for hours" to the Lava Pit. Luckily, Luigi was saved by a raft, leading him to a safe ground where he also found ? Blocks. He then hit the blocks, hoping to get saved. Surprisingly, he got a few coins and a green dinosaur, which called Luigi "Mama". The green dinosaur was called Yoshi (although he was referred to as Yoshisaur twice), and calling Luigi "mama". Luigi and the dinosaur then meet a few T-Rex's. Luigi took the assumption that they're Yoshi's parents, but they thought of him more as food than a child, causing them to run. Luckily, they find a warp pipe which led them to the ocean. They find their way to the shore, when they encounter a Boss Bass fish, which chased after them. Fortunately, they bump into a pair of dolphins, which swam them to shore. As Luigi rinsed the water from his hat, Yoshi walked away, and played with a leaf, attracting many caterpillars. Yoshi was able to eat all of the caterpillars. Just at the time, Mario appears. Yoshi doesn't meet Mario on good terms at first, swallowing him, before spitting him out, after Mario says that he knows how meatball feel like. Eventually, they get to King Koopa's Castle to save Princess Toadstool. Yoshi was able to defeat all of the guards, while the brothers weren't having much luck in getting to Koopa. Koopa, who was expecting their arrival, places some Mechkoopas to blow them up. However, Yoshi was able to eat them (as well as Koopa's entire throne room). When they finally see King Koopa, Koopa holds up the key, saying that "this key will release Princess Peach and you will be freed, but you can't get it". Just at that time, Yoshi's tongue was long enough to reach for the key. After Luigi asked Yoshi if he ate the key, Yoshi responded saying that the key did not taste good, spitting it into a keyhole, and they were somehow transported back into Dome City (where they originally lived in). Princess Peach was also transported back. When Luigi finished his story, Yoshi was already sleeping. Luigi says "Goodnight" to him, and Yoshi responds with "Goodnight Mama Luigi...hehe." This prompted Luigi to just shrug.